Penny/Gallery - Female Friends
Penny and Amy Skankreflex4.jpg|Amy coming to comfort Penny. Bit4.png|Amy and Penny sharing a chair. Pn43.png|It's not a virgin birth. A33.jpg|Amy's big ugly picture. rv13.png|Are you having a maid of honor? FI10.png|Amy's reaction to Penny's term about Leonard's work: atomic magnets. Twv- penny and amy.jpg|Amy trying to shame Sheldon after her aunt's birthday party. Twv- Amy 2.jpg|My boyfriend's a jerk. Probe16.jpg|The girls want to chose what the couples are going to do. Love2.jpg|Amy bonding with Penny, her self-proclaimed "Bestie". Den22.png|The scissors puzzle. Den20.png|Can you put these scissors together? tt78.png|Does Raj bring other women around? Amy 4.jpg|Penny with Amy in Penny's chair. Corr9.png|Penny wants to take Amy's ear virginity and pierce them. Pants3.png|Laying out dinner. The stag convergence penny and amy 2.jpg|Watching Raj's bachelor party toast (Not in the final episode edit). Comic3.png|Penny and Amy arguing over Thor's hammer. Fest8.jpg|Amy about to dish the chair. Fest14.jpg|Amy and Penny running down the stairs screaming after finding some animal in her chair. Skankreflex.jpg|Penny eating. The Date Night Variable Penny and Amy.jpg|Penny helping Amy get ready for her date. Comic2.png|Penny and Amy arguing over Thor's hammer. The stag convergence penny and amy.jpg|Penny and Amy talking to Bernadette through the door. Wild5.jpg|Deciding about her pretty and expensive shoes. tt51.png|Leonard told me to extend sex. Pn35.png|I've had sex. I'm a grownup. tt52.png|E=MC2! gt51.png|I'm jealous with how close you are with Sheldon. tt55.png|Penny and Amy meeting Claire. Belt1.jpg|Pretty, pretty shoes. S6EP01 - Penny and Amy.jpg|Amy preparing for her date. Ice14.png|Penny and Amy shopping together. Hup1.png|Love those cheek bones. S220.jpg|Amy's here. Bg29.png|Big Bear cabin. Pn39.png|You had sex on Sheldon's bed? Pn37.png|Reacting to where the baby was conceived. JR8.jpg|Amy sympathsizng with Bernie's treatment of Penny. Nova6.png|Amy steals her laptop to get her to come with them. Nova12.png|Amy steals her laptop to get her to come with them. Ice2.png|One of Penny's inappropriate comments. Ice1.png|Discussing what to do on a Sunday. Si1.jpg|Amy and her bestie. S5Ep01 - Amy questions Penny.jpg|Amy hanging out with Penny. Penny and Bernadette Ghj1.jpg|Bernadette trying on wedding gowns. Den27.png|What are we talking about? Ten bucks? Dog1.jpg|Penny and Bernadette. Kt22.png|Sniff this. Kt16.png|Looking at Emily's gift. What should he do? Kt2.png|Girl time. Bet39.png|Are you ready for this? Kt10.png|Posse doesn't know what Raj should say to Emily. Kt7.png|Penny whispering to Bernie. Flush toilet.jpg|If I want to see a naked man dancing, all I have to do is flush the toilet while Leonard is in the shower. Mini9.jpg|Penny prefers her new job to acting. Sf14.png|Bernadette doesn't want Penny to know that she knew Leonard's secret. Foci3.jpg|Getting ready to party in Vegas. HS33.png|Here's a candidate for Amy. Corr5.png|Bernadette hopes that the guys don't go crazy while in Mexico. Coor7.png|Amy's penis cookies are anatomically correct. Bet23.png|Mixing Sheldon up knocking on the door. Mys4.png|Bernadette used to spy on her old boyfriends. Ghj7.jpg|Bernadette trying on wedding gowns. Amy makes a callous remark. Messing_with_Sheldon_and_his_Knocking_routine.jpg|Messing with Sheldon's knocking ritual. PenBern1.jpg|Bernadette and Penny discussing the" Buffy the Vampire Slayer" television series. Fwa7.jpg|And your dress is ugly. fl27.png|Penny watching Amy bond with Beverly. ju31.png|The wives can't believe their husbands went to a movie. JR2.jpg|Bernie helping Penny study Comic7.png|Penny. ju25.png|The girls helping out the world of science. Ash25.png|Talking about Amy. MD10.png|Talking about Amy's new guy. HS27.png|Stuart has had a date. Fenc41.png|Stuart is acting creepy. Penny and Emily Verb10.png|I hate her! S219.jpg|Penny practicing her sales pitch for Emily. Verb1.png|You and Leonard should come over for dinner. Hup9.png|We're okay. Penny and Mary Slutty1.jpg|Mary Cooper looking over Penny's laundry. Pants57.png|Loving hug. rv41.png|The only sound is of Penny eating celery. Penny and Beverly Gg5.jpg|Checking out the busboy. Pants38.png|It looks expensive. Pants37.png|Sheldon loves talking about Sheldon. Pants65.png|Penny wants to help. Pants59.png|Did Beverly say that? Pants56.png|Okay! Pants55.png|Uncomfortable hug. Pants49.png|Penny loves her ring. Pants48.png|In the middle. Pants59.png|Did Beverly just say that? Gg6.jpg|Beverly and Penny at the Cheesecake Factory bar. Pack1.jpg|Penny and Beverly walking down the stairs talking. fl37.png|It has seat warmers. LS4.jpg|Amy happy that Beverly finds them having a second wedding acceptable. Christine is smiling out of character. fl52.png|Standing up to Beverly's criticism. fl17.png|Beverly asking about their sex life. fl18.png|I didn't know you made jokes. LS1.jpg|Confronting Beverly about her attitude. fl67.png|I didn't received an invitation to my own son's wedding. fl71.png|Happy that she connected with Beverly. Penny and Alicia Hooker11.jpg|Penny vs. Alicia. Hooker14.jpg|Penny and Alicia. Penny and Ramona Ram14.jpg|Sisters! Ram12.jpg|Penny meets Ramona. Xcvbn3.jpeg|Sisters? Penny and Alex Alex2A.jpg|Well, everybody can't. Alex1.jpg|Penny vs. Alex. Penny and Priya Gag8.jpg|Priya and Penny bonding over Leonard. Gag2.jpg|Coming back from the cafeteria. Penny and Stephanie Run6.jpg|Penny meets Stephanie. Penny and Lucy Nov19.jpg|Penny getting mad at Lucy about Raj Lucy8.png|You're a bad person. Lucy6.png|Maybe you'll get your water and maybe you won't. Lucy4.png|Penny confronting Lucy. Penny at Audition Soft24.png|Roomful of blonde actresses in the casting room. Soft21.png|Now I remember why. Soft15.png|I have been in pharmaceutical sales. Soft14.png|Haven't seen you at auditions. Soft13.png|I heard you can make money doing that. Soft12.png|Wish me luck. Soft11.png|I understand that she's approaching forty and everything is fake. Soft10.png|Yeah, I started that rumor. Penny and Dance Friends S1EP07 - Penny and her friends.jpg|We're here to have sex with you. Penny and Dr. Gallo Iss51.png|Talking about her marriage. Penny and Dr. K Fig12.png|Talking about Raj's girlfriend Emily. Fig6.png|Visiting with Raj's father. Fig5.png|Showing off her engagement ring Source Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Penny Category:Female Characters Category:Images Category:Pictures Category:Articles With Photos Category:Photo Gallery Category:Photos Category:Trivial